


Season 5

by Sudeshna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Moriarty is Alive, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudeshna/pseuds/Sudeshna
Summary: We all have been waiting for season 5 really long, and I couldn't wait more.. So I decided to write an episode by myself. Also this is my first writing here, hope you all my Sherlockians will enjoy it... Please leave kudos and comments.... Enjoy it.. Keep calm and stay Sherlocked...





	1. The Spider is back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small gift from your fellow Sherlockian to my huge Sherlocked family. Hope you all will love it....

He is in immense pain, bleeding from everywhere, can't even open his eyes, but by gathering all the inner powers left in him John cried out “why Sherlock why” .... “why are you doing this to me...” “Why are you doing this to us...”.. Instead of answering Sherlock hits John with the riding crop in his hand on the face, so hard that his face started to bleed through a cut from his cheekbones till his lips. John cried out again “Why are you hurting me Sherlock....” suddenly Sherlock shout out “Because that's what I do” ... “because I want to BURN the heart out of you ...... And I will burn you ... Completely” his face contorts into a devious grin... His evil grin enriched his ears... But his eyes were not smiling... those looked so intensely horrifying and evil and burning.... that terrified John to the core of his heart. He couldn't even look at Sherlock's eyes. He was so scared and confused, couldn't think of any reason that could have possibly turned his best friend to this monster,.. he couldn't think of any reason that could possibly turn the Best man into the worst, that he was seeing, and was still working on believing. He was still trying to find his best friend inside the evil standing in front of him, laughing wickedly, but no ... He failed... There was no sign of the man that he had always admired... No sign of the man that was always with him... No sign of the man that he met 10 years ago. That changed his life... There was no sign of his best friend... No sign of his Sherlock... This was a new man, such a monster that he never thought would exist. He felt like he lost everything. Like there was not even a single ray of hope....

Sherlock woke up in a place full of darkness. He couldn't see a single thing. For the first time in his life... Sherlock... the consulting detective... the man who could remarkably think... felt completely blank. He didn't know where he was.. for how many days he has been unconscious.. how much drugs were injected in his body.. how many weapons were used upon him... he didn't know where to go now, or what to do... he was absolutely blank.  
But that was for a few seconds. Sherlock told himself..... " This is not the time to be thoughtless.. this is not the time to be Emotional. This is the time where I have to organize my thoughts and think of a way out... Think you Dumbass THINK...". He starts to observe. Though he couldn't see anything still he could feel that he was in a small room. The temperature was around 28°F. He could feel small sand particles and salty water particles in the air around him. He could hear the sound of waves. He could smell sea-foods, He realized he was in a small cabin, inside a small house, in a small island in the middle of the ocean, and somehow it felt familiar like he has been there before... He starts to think of a way out in his brain, But in his heart, he could feel that He was far away from His very own London ... far away from 221B Baker Street... Home... He was far away from John, Rosie, Mrs. Hudson....far away from his family,.. for a few seconds he couldn't control his emotions ... He felt a lump in his throat.. his eyes were welling up with tears.. but he was fighting back his tears..  
Sherlock stopped himself from being overwhelmed by his emotions, fighting with all the inner powers of him.. Sherlock gets up and starts feeling the walls around him, to find a way out. He felt a gate made of steel locked from outside. There was no window, just a few small holes on the ceiling, so this gate was the only way out, but it was locked from outside. He has to open the lock somehow. To open the gate he has to move the steel lock of the gate and to move it he needed a magnet. Suddenly he found a rod made of Iron there .. probably the one that was used to bit him up, he found a pair of rubber gloves and a couple of syringes .. those probably were used to drug him.. and he found a switchboard. Sherlock wears those gloves and opens the board and takes out an electric wire, wrapped it around the iron-rod, and connects it with a switch and turned it on. The electricity flowing through the wire wrapped around the iron-rod turned it into a magnet, Sherlock places it on the door and starts to move it, to open the lock. The lock starts to move. A small ray of hope... Sherlock was successful to open the lock. He came out of the room. But then,... he didn't know where to go. He starts looking around. Suddenly he saw a thin ray of a reddish light coming out of one of the rooms in the left.  
He starts walking towards the room following the thin ray of the reddish light. As soon as he came near the room he heard 2 voices. And he couldn't believe his ears. One of the voice was his own. But how is that even possible ?!!!! The other voice was also extremely familiar It was the voice of his Arch Enemy the criminal mastermind Moriarty. But how was that even possible ?!! Jim Moriarty shot himself in front of him on that rooftop. How can he be ALIVE ?!!! and How can there be 2 Sherlocks ?!!!  
Sherlock walks towards the slightly opened door with confusing steps. He could see 2 people talking to each other. He could see the back of one of them which looks like the backside of Moriarty and the right side view of the other one, and this one looks exactly like himself, talks exactly in his voice, which felt totally impossible but he was seeing this with his own eyes. And he knew if we eliminate the impossible whatever remains however improbable is the truth... But HOW??!!  
Sherlock heard his other version saying.. " Everything is going exactly as you planned Sir,... John Watson is being brutally tortured, and he thinks all of these were his friend Sherlock's doing... John Watson is alive, But he wishes he was dead... exactly how you wanted sir.." hearing this the other person turned and the Sherlock, standing behind the door saw the dangerous face of the devil, glowing with the blood-red light... The face of James Moriarty... The Spider of the Center of the Criminal Web is BACK !!!...


	2. Virtuality inside the Reality

Sherlock was completely shocked... But he figured out that, if follows the other version of himself it might get him to John. The other version of him and Moriarty was still talking... The other Sherlock said..... “Sir, should we start the next phase?”.... Moriarty replied... “Our guest would give us the signal for that. .... Speaking of which we should check on his status..” They start coming towards the door... To hide himself Sherlock enters another room. Moriarty and the other Sherlock comes out of that room and goes to the room where Sherlock was kept before...  
The other Sherlock with Moriarty was shocked and ashamed by seeing that their hostage was not there anymore... He said ... “I am sorry sir, I have failed you.” .. Moriarty answers.... “well you did... But Sherlock didn't... He didn't disappoint me... This was exactly what I expected from him..”  
Other Sherlock: “Sir, I should start looking for him..”  
Moriarty: No rush!... Let him run... Give him the chance to play... We don't have to look for him... He will come after us... In fact, if he is clever enough... He is still here... Let  
he plays with us... Let him have his fun...... But by escaping... He has given us the signal to start the next phase... You go check on that... And wait for my next order...  
Other Sherlock: yes sir..  
Moriarty: And get yourself charged up...  
Other Sherlock: yes sir..  
Moriarty: I’ll be out for sometimes.. I have to set the stage for the next act... While you prepare the Character for the next act... now move...”  
The other Sherlock exits quietly...  
In the other room... Sherlock saw a lot of electronic equipment spread across the room... And there was some High tech programming on the computer screen... He didn't understand that much ... But suddenly he heard a sound of some steps approaching the room... He hides quickly behind a big machine... Connected with many wires...  
The other Sherlock enters the room... And starts working with his fast hands in a way too fast speed... He was making a body ... A body exactly looking like John using John's body cell's samples, the sample of his blood cells, the sample of tissues of his brain, etc. He was degenerating the cells and making a whole body, he was working so fast that a man can't even imagine. He finished making the entire body within 30 minutes. Then he started putting selective memories of John inside the new "Automatically Degenerated Digitally Programmed Artificially Intelligent Assistant" (ADDPAIA). And then starts programming new functions, putting new inputs inside that. He finished his work within 10 minutes more. And he commanded it to start its work. The new-made John move out of the room. Then the other Sherlock opens the upper part of his head like a cover, and then connected 3 wires from the big machine behind which Sherlock was hiding, in 3 places inside his head, and turned a switch on.  
Sherlock, hiding behind the machine,.. figured out that this was the machine that is to charge up these "Automatically Degenerated Digitally Programmed Artificially Intelligent Assistant" s, and this is the time when this has no charge, this is the only time when a human can take over these Machine forms of themselves.  
Sherlock secretly and quickly turned off the switch and reach out towards a big blunt instrument and then Hit the other Sherlock with all his forces. He kept on hitting the machine form of himself until it was totally broken down into pieces of small parts of machines. He hides all the broken parts underneath the big machines inside the room and got out of the room. Then he starts searching inside every room for the Newly-made machine version of John, he had to stop it from doing whatever evil it was programmed to do. But instead of finding that, he found a room guarded by 4 well-armed guards.  
He could feel something important was in that room, so he decided to go inside that room anyhow, he was ready to fight with the guards, but surprising him the guards didn't stop him. He figured out this is because the machine version of him was allowed to enter this room and the guards had mistaken the real Sherlock as the machine Sherlock and let him enter the room. Sherlock entered the room and he was Stunned by seeing John lying inside that room almost unconscious and bleeding from everywhere. He was trembling in pain, Sherlock ran towards John and held him in his arms.  
In his choked up, voice Sherlock says: What have they done to you...!!!!...  
John asks They ? as in __?...  
Sherlock says: Trust me, John, it was not me John.. I would never have done this to you... I would never ever have hurt you this way, John... It was......  
without letting him finish John says: I know Sherlock... You know why? cause I didn't see the Sherlock I know... inside that... and I knew my Friend would come for me...  
Sherlock: Yes John I am here now...  
John: Well, as usual, you are late ... but then I know, that you are an idiot... so it's ok.... he smiled...  
Sherlock couldn't hold his tears anymore, he starts crying ... John says... " Now shut up you drama queen and get us out of here" ...  
Sherlock gets up and picks john upon his shoulder and gets out of the room... saying the guards ... "Boss's orders.." They both were out of the room then they enter inside a room which Sherlock found earlier while searching every room, that was filled with vaults filled with cash. Sherlock breaks into the vaults and took enough amount of cash and within 5 minutes they were out of the place that they were kept in... But near the main gate of the place, they found a note and a British Army Browning L9A1... The note was__...

" You think you have got out by making a fool of me... you think you are playing the game on your way... But you forgot that I am the King... and you are just the players of my game... and I am the one that sets the rules of this game... And it's time that you see me... Because now I wanna play with you, face to face, Sherlock...  
p.s. I left a little gift for you so that It won't be unfair you know... so that you will be pleased when you see me... Now find me, Sherlock,... before the people you love, Start to go BOOOOMM!!!!! ".....


	3. Together till the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my first fanfiction ... hope you all will enjoy it... hope I will be able to present you my 2nd fanfiction very soon... waiting for your kudos and comments ... Love you all... stay Sherlocked...
> 
> p.s. With Sherlock... I am also a huge fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe... so I love post-credit scenes... so I also Kind-of tried to make a post-credit scene in the end... so enjoy till the end...

“Well, that was straight... We have to find him...” says John… Sherlock asks, “yeah but how...” without letting him finish John says, “look Sherlock I don't know how is he still alive or how there are 2 of you and how is any of these happening... All I know is.. You are Sherlock Holmes... You have to figure it out... And I know you can... So tell me what can you deduce out of that Letter...”  
“Well, he left us a British army browning L9A1 ... All he talks about is our face to face coming and playing... I think he is talking about the first face to face encounter we had ... On that poolside... 3 of us... For the first time... Moriarty loves to make it overdramatic... He loves to leave a little touch of drama everywhere... And with all these things coming together I think all roads lead to London... London Swimming Pool...” says Sherlock... In his super-speed... He said, "take my hand.." They hold hands and start running... They ran until they reach the main road...  
On the main road, they stopped a car and gave all the money they took from the vault to the owner of the car... They took the car from him, turned on the GPS system of the car... Put the location on the map and started driving... They reached London ... Rush back to the poolside... And the Devil was already there waiting for them ...  
“Finally you came...” said Moriarty... “Hi, Johnny boy..” he added...  
Sherlock said, “we don't have time for this chit-chat... Just tell us what did you do... And what do you want us to do.”  
Moriarty said, “oh.. I didn't do anything... I don't like to make my hands dirty you know... It was you John.. Or at least people would think it was you... Cause you know Sherlock... Most people are Idiot... They believe what they see... They don't see what's underneath the layers... That’s what people do… They don't THINK..”  
John said, “But how can you be alive... After blowing your brain out??!!!”  
Moriarty looked at Sherlock and said, “Should I tell him... Or would you like to elaborate....”  
Sherlock looking at John says, “The Moriarty that shot himself on that rooftop was the machine version of him like the one that he made of me which was torturing you and the other one he made of you which we don't know where is or what exactly is it doing... "  
“sexy isn't it.... “ says Moriarty...  
“you are a monster... this is insane...” screams John...  
“yeah... That's what I meant... Intelligent... BAD.... and Dangerous....” replies Moriarty... “Dangerous... Is the new Sexy..” He adds, ... “ but I won't take the entire credit... As… I got help... Actually Holmes helped me....”  
Sherlock screams in desperation ... “we don't have time for this tell us what did you do?..”  
Moriarty replied... “well Sherlock I have already told you I will burn your heart... I have placed a small gift in the hand of the person you two love and care the most... And if you don't hurry it will blow up with everyone you want to save...”  
Suddenly John snatches the gun from Sherlock's hand and points it at Moriarty and screams in the loudest if his voice,.. “what did you do to Rosey you Bustard..” and pulls the trigger... But nothing happens... Instead of that 2 red lasers points shows up on both of John and Sherlock’s forehead...  
Moriarty starts laughing... He says... “don’t be silly someone else is holding the gun...I can't believe how Idiotic these ordinary people are... How small their brain is... Did you really thought that I will hand you a loaded gun!!!... And you thought that I would come here alone!!... Ahhhhhaa!!!... Aren't ordinary people adorable Sherlock…. with their adorable little Brains... Unable to THINK ...... “  
Sherlock screams with extreme rage in his voice, “Are you done....”  
Moriarty says... “yeah… Now I am bored with talking... Now I wanna see you two running... Now I wanna see you two dancing like my own puppets... So I am gonna go now... And I don't think you would do the mistake of coming after me and losing everything....... Bye Sherlock... Bye, bye Johnny boy...”  
“ Ohh... One last thing... Sherlock... If you are not ordinary...  
You will crack the code... I WIN  
If you don't you will be ruined... “  
He leaves and the laser points from both Sherlock's and John's head vanishes...  
Sherlock says... “John!! Baker street... Now..” they came out .. Stopped a bike... While riding the bike Sherlock uses his mind palace where the Entire London... Each small path of it was printed... He calculates the smallest way with the lowest ETA and rides the bike in top speed using every shortcut possible... And reaches 221 B Baker street in 39 minutes... They open the Door... Rush into the living room... They see Rosey in her crib and in her hand a bomb and a man was shading near the crib... Who looks exactly like John... The machine version of John...  
John without thinking anything reaches his drawer and takes his gun out and shoots the machine version of him. He shouts out “ what are you thinking Sherlock defuse the Bomb..” Sherlock said, “This Bomb is powerful... If it blasts it will blow up the entire Baker street... Everyone will die... We have to be very careful... One small mistake... And everything will be finished...”  
John says... “ But we don't have time only 2 minutes 43 seconds... and the timer is on... Use your mind palace... Crack the code... Stop the timer and defuse the bomb now... Its 2 minutes 29 seconds... Do it now..”  
Sherlock sits down on the floor.. Closes his eyes... Puts his hands together on his Chin and starts placing every word Moriarty said in his mind palace... and He got stuck in the last words... Moriarty said...  
You crack the code... I WIN  
If you don't you will be ruined...  
Suddenly it hits Sherlock Moriarty said the code... The Code is..."I WIN” ... “I" becomes 1 ... The “W" rotates anticlockwise and it becomes 3... The next “I” becomes 1 again... And the “N” rotates clockwise and it becomes 2 ... The “I WIN” becomes 1312 in Sherlock's mind palace... He shouts out... “that's it John that's the password... it’s 1312... “ He presses those 4 digits with his shaking hands... And the timer stops on 57 seconds...  
A huge sigh of relief... They both take a deep breath... Papa John comes near Rosey... He picks her up... and in a soft voice asks, “are you, ok Sweetheart...” Rosey throws the rattle towards Sherlock's face... It hits him on the nose... And seeing that... Rosey and papa John starts giggling... Sherlock smiles looking at the 2 persons he loves and cares the most... This time he was able to save his beautiful little world...  
Rosey falls asleep on John's shoulder... John puts her in bed and he was patting her head... He was running his fingers in her hair... And was looking at Rosey’s peaceful little face with lots of love in his eyes... Sherlock from behind whispers in a soft voice... “But John in every CCTV camera it's you who planted the bomb... everyone will think you are the culprit John.,” John says,... “It's ok... Everything will be All Right... We will make everything right... I know... “ Sherlock smiles he leaves John and Rosey in the living room for a while... He comes out in the sitting room... Picks up his violin and starts playing one of his own compositions ... He named it “Together till the End...”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Far far away from London in a room in Sherrinford, there sounds a Chorus of “MISS ME” ... Hundreds of Moriarty says together in their machinery voice... And in front of them, a lady was standing in a white dress... Eurus Holmes turns around and smiles...


	4. The Faceless Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would finish this writing within 3 chapters but your Love and Love for sherlock kept me going on... I hope you will enjoy this also...  
So it's a new beginning, with new mysteries to solve, but some old problems are still lingering around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new here you can go to the previous chapters and read them first, and then come to this, or you can start from this only...

5 months have passed... A lot of things happened in the last 5 months... Things got complicated... they got resolved... some Mystery got solved... others appeared in new forms...  
.....From the binging then......  
As Sherlock said Mycroft Doesn't work with the Govt. He is the Government... So he helped us clean the mess... He helped with clearing my name... By changing the CCTV footage... And Lestrade said that the police are not gonna remember what happened... They will say no bombing happened at all... All were a false alarm...  
Whatever..... You know it all... 

Let's start with the most existing part... The mysterious case...

:-------From the Blog of John Watson-------:

“The Faceless Woman” 

Lestrade called this morning. He said, “Come at Chagford Street now; I am texting you the address.” He found a body of a 42-year-old Industrialist in his own apartment in his own bedroom lying on his own bed, looks like a heart attack but, there is one small thing which is differing it from a regular death, There is a note on the wall of the bedroom which says “One more step to cleaning the city”  
Sherlock and I went to the crime scene, everything in that place seemed normal. Just like somebody had slept. But then again there was that note.  
Sherlock started looking on the body with his looking glass, He saw a little white stain on the lips of the victim, took smell he murmured "pudding", he looked at the hair of the victim, saw that his hair was ruffled, and there was a sign of struggling on the bed. In his mind-palace Sherlock saw the man, eating the pudding in his supper, and then going to sleep but after 5 minutes he was out of breath, gasping, he was hustling on the bed, Trying to breadth, trying to survive but couldn't even get up, and died on there.  
I looked over the body. Sherlock asked so what do you think, partner. I said, “He died around 9 pm last night according to the rigor-mortis setting in, and since it's a murder and not a heart attack. I think poison, maybe, because there are no signs of any other wounds.”  
They took the body to Barths. Molly said it was a poison named “Clostridium botulinum” it affects the arteries, and block them so oxygenated blood stops flowing to the heart, and eventually, the heart stops, which makes it look like a heart attack but it's actually because of the poison.  
Sherlock called Lestrade and said, "Well the victim is very rich and influential, so we can assume that he had a lot of enemies. But as he was killed in his own room, we have to look for those enemies who were allowed to his house, who had the chance to mix the poison in his pudding and make him eat it. so can you get the list of people who visited him yesterday? And find out his house-cook..." Lestrade said "Well we will look into that but come now at Glenworth Street, a politician died in a restaurant of a hotel that he was staying in while having his breakfast. How still not known, we are sending his body to Barths, maybe Molly can say how he died? Come to the restaurant asap.” We took a cab and reach there, Sherlock examines all the left parts of the man’s breakfast, he found small glass particles in the omelet that the man was having. And on a napkin on the table, there was written the same note, “One more step to cleaning the city”.  
In the meantime Molly called, she said the man died because his Esophagus and Small Intestine have been sliced up into pieces with fine particles of glass. Sherlock said the chef who made the omelet for breakfast for this man cracked a glass, squished it, made very fine unnoticeable pieces and mixed those with the egg yolk, and made the omelet with that so the man would eat it and the glass particle would go inside him and start cutting his food pipes and intestines internally, and the man would die eventually. Find the chef Lestrade, and by the way, your phone is vibrating, answer that now it's annoying."  
Lestrade received his call, we heard Lestrade saying exactly 7 words. He said, "What?!! Where??!! How??!! we are coming now." As soon as he was off the phone, Sherlock said, "So another murder, Who is it now and how is it done this time? " Lestrade said, “Siddons Lane, a bank, the manager died in his own office in his own cabin because of electric shock. and there is the same note written on the wall." Lestrade and his policemen went into a police cab, and we went into a separate cab.  
In the cab, Sherlock was awfully quiet, at first, I said nothing, cause I knew he was thinking, organizing all the pieces of information that we got about these 3 murders, he was going through every little clue to reach to a possible solution, suddenly he said, " you know John, I have a feeling that there is going to be more after these, and there was more before these, We are yet to discover them." I said, "Well you are enjoying this, I know you are." he said, "honestly yes, after a long time I found someone really intelligent the murderer is working really fast, there is not that much time difference between the 3 murders, yet he is leaving no such clue, by which we can trace him, he is using different ways for every man, different places, and he is murdering different kinds of peoples. He has done 3 murders within 18 hours or less, and we couldn't stop any one of them, and we have no idea who is gonna be the next, where is it gonna be, and how it's gonna be done, this time? We have to admit he is clever, and he has planned everything, in detail.."  
We reached the crime scene, and we saw the manager’s dead body on the floor of his cabin, and there is some water on the floor. Sherlock asked no one to come inside, he went alone avoiding the water in the room very carefully, wore Rubber gloves and opened the switched board of the cabin and found that some of the wires have been scratched with blade and they were put in the water, so if a man comes inside and his feet touch the water, he will die instantly by the shock as the water has been highly electrified. Sherlock detached the wires carefully and came out and said, "So it's a work of someone who did the wiring of this cabin recently. So, find the Electrician Inspector, and as it seems like the 3 murders have been done by the same person, you find one electrician you find the murderer of all the victims. It’s the same man who made the pudding in the industrialist’s house, it’s the same man who made the omelet at the restaurant and it’s the same man who did the wiring of this cabin. Check all the CCTV footage of the 3 places and send the full life history of these 3 men to 221 B Baker Street. All of the Industrial dealing records of the 1st victim, all of the political work records which had involvement of our 2nd victim, and all records of the bank, and also as much as personal details as you can give us about these 3. According to my calculation, the next murder is going to happen within 5 hours, The clock is ticking John, come, we have a lot of work to do.  
Baker street, Lestrade sent all the files about our 3 victims so far. I was going through the industrialist’s files. And I could see lots of forge documents, lots of convergences in the calculations. Clearly, I could tell that he has been taking a lot of money illegally from much poorer business people, and in his personal documents, I could see that many women had complained against for unconvincing behavior and molesting, and he was just not punished for of lack evidence. Sherlock was seeing the same in the file of the politician he has also taken lots of money in lots of illegal ways, and influenced many people to do a lot of illegal works and got away with all those because of his position, and the bank manager was also keeping the interests and a part of all the dealings, he was practically stealing from all the customers, from the common people.  
Sherlock said, “These men are full of sins, they deserve to be punished, these are the garbage of the city, these should be cleaned, our killer is only killing those who are truly rotten garbage and who are affecting the commoners of the city. Honestly John, now I kind of respect the murderer, he is punishing those whom we couldn't, our law and order couldn't punish. ”  
Lestrade comes in with 3 photos, He said, “Well you are wrong this time it’s 3 different people, see it’s 3 different photos of 3 different people.” He put the 3 photos on a table one beside the other, the photos were labeled as, “House cook”, “Chef” and “Electrician”.  
Sherlock looked at the photos for 3 minutes. The 3 photos were imposed one upon another in his mind palace, and all the makeups, and prosthetics faded away of all the person in all the photos, and he could see a single person. He said, “Well Lestrade, I was wrong, I thought this was a man, but no, this is a woman. A very intelligent, amazingly beautiful woman, I thought the killer was just an intelligent person, but, she is also an artist. And she is back, The Woman is back. Ahhhh I haven't seen her in a long time. ”  
I said, “Wait, you mean the woman, You mean Irene Adler is back. And all of this is her doing. ” Sherlock said, “Yes John this is quite a re-entry of the Woman. The dramatic way as she always liked it.” Honestly, I was a bit jealous, seeing Sherlock this happy because of the re-entry of Irene Adler, I have no idea why... I said, “Well you’ll know, you are the one who has always been in love with her. You’ll know what your “The woman” liked, and what she doesn’t. You should know what she could do next and where she could go.”  
Sherlock smiled at me, and said, “As a matter of fact now I do know where she will go next, She is coming closer and closer to me. We have to find out within baker street who has these many unpunished criminal records, who is baker street’s rotten garbage. John, hand me my personal file, the red one.”  
Sherlock opened a page headlined as “Garbage that needs to be cleaned”. He found a record of an ex-policeman who lives in baker street. According to Sherlock’s record, he let many criminals out of prison by taking money from them, and he has put many innocent poor people in prison instead of them, and has done a lot of illegal works by taking advantage of his position, and was untouched by the law cause of lack of evidence. Lestrade hurried to go there, we took a cab and reached the address.  
Sherlock rushed inside the man’s house, shouting, “Where is she, Where is the woman?” the man was shocked, He said, “Excuse me, what are you talking about Mr. Holmes, there is no woman here.” Sherlock said, “I know she is near me, I can smell her. Where is she??... Well, you don’t touch anything near you just come with us to the police station, anything in your house can be deadly for you. Lestrade, take him to the police station, John, go with them, I’ll come soon after I find her.” I said, “No, Lestrade will go, I am staying with you. If you intend to find her, we will find her, but I am not leaving you alone, never. You hear me, I will be with you always. It’s always the two of us.” The man wore his Shoes and went with Lestrade, he made a small noise like a little bit of shouting in a small wound, while wearing his shoes, but Sherlock and I were busy, searching the house for her presence, and Lestrade took the man with him.  
We searched the entire house, but found nothing, though Sherlock kept saying that he still could smell her, I said, “We have to go home Sherlock, It’s late, Rosey is with Mrs. H. It’s not safe as the night is getting darker, we didn’t find her, we are not gonna find her, Let’s go.” I took his hand, came outside, stopped a cab, and got inside it with him.  
Even in the cab, Sherlock was saying, “I can still feel her presence, I can still feel she is near us, and it’s not because you think I am in love with her or something, I am not, My Logical mind doesn’t entertain sentiments, I don’t fall in love, I just admire her john, nothing more than that, I just still can smell her perfume that’s all. I said, “Shut up Sherlock, you can’t fool me, I know what your mind feels, I know what it doesn’t, Now one more word about her I sware I’ll punch you in the face.”  
We reach home, we got down from the cab, Sherlock put his hand inside through the front window to pay the cabby. Instead of taking his money, The cabby kissed his hand and said, “Goodbye Mr. Holmes.” And left.  
Sherlock said, “Did you see John, It was her, She was the cabby I knew she wouldn’t go without meeting with me.” His phone buzzes, that old tone, that was assigned only for her, he received a long text from her,  
“You wanted to know who was the first one that I killed? By whom I started cleaning the city? It was my father, I killed him when I was 7. He always used to torture my mother, my mother killed herself because of him, he gave teenagers drugs so that they would get addicted, and this way he used to do illegal drug business, he used to rape little girls and sell them to the biggest cunts, who paid him the most, and one day he decided to use me for his businesses, but that night was his last night, I strangled him with a wire in his sleep until he was out of breath until his heart stopped until he was gone from my life forever.  
P.S. Sorry I had to leave early, And though you tried a lot, you couldn’t fail me in my mission this time, It was nice to see you again, give Dr. Watson my regards, we will have dinner next time I am in the city. Goodbye Mr. Holmes. ”  
As soon as Sherlock finished reading her text, Lestrade called, to inform that the man died inside the police car. Sherlock said "a small pin dipped in poison in his shoes killed him. Her mission is complete. We couldn’t stop her this time, She won."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sherlock’s phone buzzes again, another text, says, “Well The Woman has played her part, she kept you distracted for long enough, so I could set the stage for my next act. The real play, The real problem, our final problem. I am coming to burn your heart, Sherlock. It’s gonna start very soon till then, Miss me. – JM...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Kudos and comments are the best gifts... please send me your feedback...


	5. The Game of Burning the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty and Eurus, Burning their heart out of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little big chapter, but also the best, hope you all will enjoy it...

John woke up this morning because of a commotion outside of 221 B Baker Street. He looked over the window with his sleepy eyes, The entire street was filled with reporters and the cameraman's from different channels, he grabbed his toothbrush, put it in his mouth, and opened his laptop, to see the news out there, and it's all over the internet. The breaking news is spreading in lighting speed, there have been Bomb Blasts till now, 101 blasts around England, thousands of people died, more than four hundred are missing, and the giant screens of the country showing one footage, Moriarty, saying, "There will be more and more... Cause your Favourite detective can't stop me. " The toothbrush fell out of John's mouth, He was in shock, He Screamed SHERLOCK...  
Sherlock replies from the living room, "I am in the middle of an important experiment. Don't disturb me now." John rushed into the living room; he puts his laptop in front of him and said, "It's him, Sherlock. It's him, he is coming to destroy us, Sherlock." Sherlock looked at the Laptop screen, and for the first time he was stunned, he was completely speechless. John broke the silence, he said, "Where is Mrs. Hudson?" "I have sent her in an important place for a secret job," Sherlock replied. John said, "Call Mycroft then maybe he can help." John dialed his number immediately, but his phone was switched off. He tried calling Lestrade, but his phone was also switched off, Sherlock said, "Molly, We need her help, as both Mycroft's and Lestrade's phone is off, we need all the help we can get, call her." John dialed Molly's number immediately, but Oh god Everything seemed hopeless, her phone was switched off too. Sherlock said, "All of their phones can't be switched off at the same time, it's him. Something has happened to them, Moriarty is taking all our closest persons away from us." Suddenly they both stopped talking, after a few seconds, they both screamed together, "ROSSY" They rushed in her room, and their scariest nightmare has become true, Rossy was missing, Her crib was empty, her whole room was empty. John started crying; he said in his trembling voice, "I myself had put her on her crib last night after she had drifted off to sleep on your lap, and now she is not here, what happened to her Sherlock, Where is she, Sherlock." 

Sherlock was speechless. The world around him shatters down, He didn't know what to do, He didn't know what to say, He didn't know how to save the people he loves, He was thinking, These are the only people that have ever loved him, and if he even can't save their lives, then maybe he doesn't deserve anyone's love at all, he doesn't deserve any of them, he doesn't deserve John, he doesn't deserve Rossy, he doesn't deserve a family, he doesn't deserve friends, maybe he deserves to be alone. 

Suddenly, Sherlock's phone starts ringing, it's a text. That says, "If you want to save your friends and England, come and meet us, we are waiting for you at Sherinford. --JM"  
They left everything, they forgot to change their clothes, to ware their coats, everything, they lost their minds, they just came out in their sleeping robes. Outside of their house, there were lots of reporters gathered in, just to have one shot of their devastated detective. John was right all along, the moment any little disbalance happens, everyone would turn their back at him. They just pushed all of them aside, get themselves out of the chaos, there was a cab waiting for them, they got inside, and left for Tenby in Wales. At the shore, there was a ship waiting for them, they get on it, and reached the Island, Sharinford.

They came here before, they dealt with Eurus and Moriarty before, but this was totally different, they were scared, they were alone, all the people, that they love were in danger, The entire country was in danger, and they were completely alone, they even couldn't trust themselves, they have lost all faith even in themselves.

With their trembling foot-steps, they enter a room, the room's walls were decorated with blood-red spots, and there was a giant screen. They enter the room, started looking around.  
Suddenly Moriarty's and Eurus's face popped up on the screen."Welcome to the big bad world." He exclaimed in his scary voice, "If you want to save your friends, you have to play with us brother mine," Euros added, "So do as we want, cause the clock is ticking little brother..."..."Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik..." Suddenly a door slides open, and they get to go to the next room, it was also decorated the same way, with blood-red spots on the wall and with a big giant screen on a wall, but in the middle of the room there was a table, and 2 chairs in 2 sides of the table. Lestrade was tied up with one chair, and Mycroft was tied up with another. John screams you all are alive, this means Rossy is also alive...!!?? But they were not able to say anything, as their faces were taped, but they noded. Little sign of relief, a little ray of hope, But that's all Sherlock was needed then, just a little sign of light in the darkness. He said, "Don't worry we will get you all out of here, everything will be fine." Suddenly Moriarty and Euros's faces popped up on the screen and he said, "That's it, Enough of the chit-chat, Not that we don't enjoy your little Sentimental talks, But after a little bit, it gets, Boring you know, plus you have got works to do, So over to you Holmes..." Moriarty looked over to Eurus. She said, "We have a case for you if you solve this, your friend gets to walk out of this room if you fail, they die. So be careful bro... " A man's face appeared on the screen, lying dead on a table, he was shot, a bullet has entered from the right side of his head and was still inside, cause there is no exit wound, and he was holding the gun in his right hand. "The question is who killed this man? the man himself? or the other 2 persons in his house, his son, [A young man's picture arrives on the screen around age 30, wearing police uniform] or his daughter-in-law, [A woman's picture arrives on the screen of around age 25.]. you have 3 minutes. your time starts now... Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik..."  
Sherlock said, "Ok the gun has silencer in it, so that makes its barrel really long, so to shoot from that long, the man has to pull his arm in a very high angle, and according to his sitting position, he has a bone problem, so it's not possible for him to do that to himself, so he didn't kill himself, so now who from the other 2 killed him, John any insight. " John says, "Look at the man's lips Sherlock, it's purple, like an effect of poison, but poison only make the lips purple, if the man was still alive, means he was poisoned before he was shot, " Sherlock said, "Excellent John, that means his daughter-in-law killed him by poisoning him, cause his son had the license for the gun, and he had a plan to kill him using the gun, so he won't poison him, so first, his daughter-in-law poisoned him, and he was killed by that, then his son shot him, to confirm his death. That's it, and we solved it, now let them go, you promised."  
Moriarty's and Euro's face appeared on the screen again, Moriarty said, "That was the easy part, Sherlock, the difficult part starts now, you see we said, that if you solve the case, we will let your friend go, not your friends, just one of them, you gotta listen, Sherlock, So now, choose between Your brother and The detective Inspector, which one you wanna save, choose wisely. " "Choose now or we will kill both of them, Let's see who is more important for you." Euros added.  
Sherlock looked at John for a second, John said, "I am sorry I don't know Sherlock, you have to do this. I don't know." Sherlock was silent for a few seconds, for a few seconds the room was in pin-drop silence, after a few seconds he said, " I am sorry Greg, but I need Mycroft, I choose to save Mycroft. " suddenly a door from underneath Lestrade's chair slides open, and he with his chair dropped inside another room, and the door closed, and Mycroft was still there, Moriarty said, "Come on you made your choice, and we kept our promise, now go ahead, free your brother, he is free to go. " john was stunned by the events, he was not moving Sherlock goes up to Mycroft frees him, a door slides open behind his chair, and Mycroft goes out from there, Another door from John's behind slides open, and Moriarty said, "Come on, we are not done yet. " They enter the next room.  
The next room was also decorated the same way, with blood-red spots on the walls and with a giant screen on one of them. And in the middle one table with 2 chairs around it. And in one chair it's Molly and in another one, it's, its Rossy... John's heart just stopped for a moment, they tied little Rossy with the chair, her beautiful pink skin is getting red in pain, her eyes welled up with tears because of the pain, but their strong girl still has not shed a drop of tear. Molly was tied with her chair, she could only look at Rossy but was so helpless, to do anything. John couldn't hold his tears anymore, he couldn't see His girl in pain anymore, He started crying, He wanted to run over to her and make her free. But the moment he took a step forward, a laser point appeared on each Rossy, and Molly and Sherlock’s face and Eurus and Moriarty’s face appeared on the screen, saying “Ah ah ah Johnny boy not that easy... Remember to solve a case to save a friend, “ John took a step back. Moriarty said, “Good boy, now let's get back to work shall we....” a woman's dead body appeared on the screen inside a bathroom, lying dead in the bathtub, filled with water, which is red cause of her own blood from a wound on her forehead, Eurus said, “So the bathroom was locked, no one was in there, no weapon was in there, how did she die?”  
Sherlock said, “Please please please sister we can play these games later, please let Rossy go, She is just a child, please don't do this to her, I am begging you sister, please, please Moriarty, just let john and Rossy go, I'll do whatever you want, please let them go.” He was kneeling down in front of the screen with Moriarty and Eurus's face on it, he was crying, he was begging to them for their lives. Moriarty said, “Its truly in your hand Sherlock, solve the case and free whomever you want, you have 2 minutes for this now, the time is less, the stakes are higher, feels like the next level come on work and it out, the clock is ticking remember... Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik...Tik......” John said, “Ok Sherlock we have to be soldier, we have to save our daughter, come on get up, solve the case, and take her back from them.” Sherlock said, “I can't think about the case John what I can only think about is Rossy and you, I can't solve the case now.” “I'll help you,” says John... “The door of the bathroom was locked from outside, and the woman had her clothes on, so, she didn't go in the bathroom to take a bath, though she was in the bathtub, that's not why she was there. What does that tell you... Come on Sherlock work it out now...  
You have to..“ Sherlock says, “that means someone locked that woman inside the bathroom, and she was trying to get out by breaking the window of the bathroom. But because of her height, she was unable to reach the window, so she got up on the edge of the bathtub and was trying to break the glass of the window, but she slipped and her head hit the edge of the bathtub, and she became senseless, blood started coming out, and her hand somehow turned on the knob so the water started filling up, and there was no one to stop that and she was senseless, so she died, it was an accident...” Moriarty said, “you are Impressive indeed... But as I promised I'll let one of them go.. So, who do you choose.” Sherlock in his Ice cold voice said, “I choose Molly, Let her go.” And a door slides open and Rossy with her chair was pulled inside from that door into another room.

John was shocked, he couldn't say a word, he couldn't understand why Sherlock didn't save Rossy? Sure Molly is a friend, but Sherlock let Rossy be in danger? How could he do that? How could he do that to Rossy? How could he do that to him? Sherlock took a step forward and freed Molly, a door slides open, and Molly went away from there, another door behind John slides open, and Sherlock came back grabbed John's hand and took him to the next room.

In the next room, there was Moriarty and Eurus. They were waiting for John and Sherlock to cross all the levels and come to the final stage, they were waiting here to play with them. Eurus said, “yeah brother, you are finally playing with me. You, John, Jim every one is playing me... I am so happy I have always wanted this, thank you so much, Jim, you are the best.” Moriarty said, “The pleasure is mine darling... But the real game starts now and we are going to play in that.”  
John was not listening to any of them, He was staring at Sherlock, his eyes were getting red, his whole body was shivering... He started groaning, he said, “ why did you do that Sherlock, why didn't you save Rossy? Answer me, Sherlock... I need an answer... Tell me why did you do this to me... TELL ME...”  
Sherlock had never seen john like that, He was terrified, He didn't know what to say, He didn't know how to calm him down. He said, “John please try to understand, whatever I do has a reason behind it, I did that for a reason, please try....” John punched him in the face before he could finish that sentence, he kept punching him non-stop, Sherlock ‘s entire face was bleeding, John’s hand was bleeding, still, He didn't stop, He was saying, “don't you dare talk about trust, you bustard. You destroyed my entire life, everyone I have ever loved is not with me, all because of you...you made my life empty... Everyone I have loved and cared about the most are not in my life because of you, my biggest mistake was letting you enter in my life, I wish I have never met you, I regret that the most, I hate you. You are the worst person I have ever met in my life, ever...” He kept hurting Sherlock and As well as himself, He kept punching and kicking Sherlock harder and harder, and Sherlock was talking it all without any complaint, he was not even defending himself. He let John do this to him, cause he thinks he deserves it.  
But Moriarty comes into play, he pulled John aside from Sherlock, He said, “wonderful, exactly what I wanted, to burn Sherlock's heart, you did a wonderful job, Dr. Watson... But we are not finished yet, the final problem, the final round, the final elimination is here... Eurus, darling hand them their props please...” Eurus took 2 guns and gave one to John and one to Sherlock, Sherlock said, “There is only one bullet in these.” Moriarty said, “Oh, you will be needing only one.” “So, for the last stage, John and Sherlock one of you, have to kill the other one, If you don't.....” a door slides open while Eurus was talking, and Lestrade and Rossy tied up in 2 chairs appears. And laser guns were already pointed on them. “they die, they both, your Detective Inspector and daughter both die, if one of you doesn't shoot the other one now, Last chance of saving your loved ones, now you decide.” 

John says, “Ok shoot me, come on it's easy for you, you have planned my murder in your mind palace Like a million times, it is easy for you, just Shoot me, and save them.”  
Sherlock says, “what are you saying John I can never do that, you are my best friend, and you want Rossy to be fatherless, Rossy can't live without you, I can't shoot you, never.”  
John says, “Sherlock you have already destroyed my life, My wife died saving you, Moriarty came into my life because of you, every day I and the people I love are in danger Because of your presence in my life, Being with you was the worst mistake, and that has already destroyed my life, there is nothing left, so get it done, Shoot me”  
Sherlock screams while crying, he says, “Please John please stop this, you really are burning my heart, please stop saying these I can't shoot you. You are everything I have, you are all I have ever wanted, I love you, John, I could never let anything happen to you, I love you...”

Suddenly a gas started feeling out in the room, they couldn't see anything, they started chocking, for 3 minutes they couldn't see anything. After that, everything was cleared out, but as the Gas has cleared out, a few changes were done in the room, Rossy and Lestrade were not there anymore, it was just Sherlock, John, Moriarty and Eurus just 4 of them and a Bomb, in the middle of the room, and without wasting any time, Sherlock shoots aiming the Bomb. A huge blast happens, everything was scattered, and not even any sign of their body was left. everything finished.

Far away in the middle of the sea, John wakes up in a Ship, he opens his eyes, he saw Sherlock sitting right next to him, holding Rossy in his arms, he gets up, everyone, was there everyone, Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, and Rossy and Sherlock and himself. Everyone was safe, far far away from the big bad world.  
Sherlock said, “ I told you I had a plan. And for that, I needed Mycroft and Molly, as Moriarty and Eurus I also made 2 android versions of both of us, and I already put them, in this ship and told Mrs. Hudson, to take them to Shrinford, and to give them to only Mycroft and Molly, Even before all these started, and while untying Mycroft and Molly I told them about the plan, I told them, to follow my instructions, and they took the Android John and Sherlock from Mrs. Hudson and put gas inside the chamber, which made you senseless, because of the sudden shock, but we were prepared for that, and we took Rossy and Lestrade out of that room, and replaced ourselves with android John and Sherlock, and put a Bomb inside, and android Sherlock was programmed to shoot the bomb, and everything happened as we planned and everyone is safe now, look John everyone is here with us.” Mrs. Hudson Shouts from outside of the cabin, “Are any of you boys gonna stop relaxing and get your arse up here to take control of the ship, I mean I am not your Housekeeper... What do you think of yourselves, huh...” Mycroft and Lestrade went to take control of the Ship, Molly said, “I'll bring coffee for everyone, she also leaves the cabin.  
John took Rossy from Sherlock’s arms in his arms, he was holding his daughter after a long time, tears of relief and joy come out from his eyes, a drop of his tears falls on Rossy’s cheek, Sherlock wiped that out from Rossy’s face, and decided to leave John and Rossy alone for sometimes, he was about to leave, John holds his hand and stops him, he said, “I am sorry Sherlock, for all that I said, I shouldn't have said those things, I am sorry.” Sherlock says, “It's ok, you didn't mean any of those did you?” John says, “No Sherlock, of course, I didn't mean any of those.” Sherlock gets up, and before leaving the cabin he says, “well I meant every word of it... Good night John...” He leaves... John whispers, “I know, I love you too. Forever and always.” Sherlock rushes back in the cabin, he says, “I am sorry, did you said something?” John says, “yeah you said, good night, and I said you too... That's all, you Idiot...” Sherlock says, “You Bustard...” They both look at each other and smiles... Rosey starts giggling, Their world filled up with happiness again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudos keep me going...


End file.
